Recently, tendency for semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs) to save energy has been increasing and various switching technologies have been introduced. As a result, multifunctional and high performance products are able to operate for a long period of time with battery. However, a specific circuit operation thereof affects the electromagnetic compatibility (EMC), especially EMI to become considerably aggravated.
Vendors of semiconductor ICs are required to carefully verify semiconductor ICs such that the EMC characteristics thereof satisfy standard values at a product design stage. However, it is difficult to precisely predict the EMC characteristics, especially EMI, by a circuit simulator, so that a great amount of efforts are required to verify the EMI.